


Emo

by Flora1dio



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: And present sufferings, Angst, Canon can derelick my balls, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hints of crack, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced past sufferings, It could be canon anyway, Liberal use of Whitewolf Vampire: The Masquerade terms, M/M, Ooc language, Very not politically correct language, hints of bdsm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Flora1dio
Summary: Dopo la vittoria contro Chimera, Jean-Claude e Asher commentano gli ultimi avvenimenti e si trovano a parlare di loro stessi, a rivangare il loro passato e a negoziare il loro futuro. In modo molto romantico e cuore a cuore. Più o meno.





	Emo

Asher si alzò, congedando il vampiro che gli aveva appena fatto rapporto. "Va bene, Faust, avete fatto un buon lavoro, ne riparliamo domani".

Il siniscalco si concesse un sogghigno. Questa storia di Chimera avrebbe permesso ai vampiri di mettere saldamente un piedino nei cazzi dei licantropi: persino le iene svizzere avevano accettato, sull'onda emotiva, un piccolo aiuto per la ricostruzione. Ovvio: ogni accordo doveva ancora essere ratificato, ma sembrava che per una volta Anita ne avesse imbroccata una.  
Cattiveria gratuita? Mah, per i suoi conti la donna aveva fatto due cose buone in sei mesi a fronte di un corposo elenco di stupidaggini più o meno pericolose. Inoltre, quando mezz'ora prima se n'era andata a casa sua con un paio di quei gatti pulciosi, non si era nemmeno degnata di fermarsi a salutarlo, probabilmente per fargli sentire ancora la sua disapprovazione. Già, che grave crimine essere un vampiro pervertito e frocio, con una storia personale più infelice della preziosa protagonista.  
Asher sbuffò, dandosi del bastardo da solo, e afferrò la scatolina portatagli poco prima da Ernie; poi si diresse alla stanza del suo Master o pseudofidanzato.

Come previsto, Jason era nel letto orgy size, completamente stravaccato a farsi fare i grattini come un cane, ma fece in modo di mettersi seduto più decentemente all'ingresso del vampiro. Dopo un paio di convenevoli, Asher si accomodò sul bordo del letto e porse il pacchetto a Jean- Claude, che gli fece cenno di offrirlo al lupo: il Master cercava di sfruttare ogni occasione per rafforzare la confidenza del suo secondo con la sua gente, in particolare con il suo amato cucciolo. E nessuno dei due poté trattenere il sorriso, perché Jason rimase scioccato esattamente come avevano desiderato.  
"E' uno scherzo, è solo un portachiavi. Vero? Vero?" squittì il ragazzo diventando bianco, poi viola alla vista del marchio Ferrari su quella che era palesemente la chiave di un'auto.  
"Se non la sfasci oggi e non la infesti ospitandoci un party coi tuoi biechi amici, domani puoi portarmi a fare un giro, ma pomme" gli Jean-Claude con una voce che sembrava una carezza. "Te lo meritavi. Ci pensavo da un po', e d'altra parte nell'ultimo periodo sei stato più impagabile del solito, anche per quanto hai fatto con ma petite: volevo dimostrartelo" gli spiegò.  
"Abbiamo pensato che potesse essere un dono a te gradito, sbagliavamo?" rimarcò con dolcezza Asher.  
Per tutta risposta Jason buttò le braccia al collo del suo master e gli stampò un bacione sulla bocca, per poi fare lo stesso con l'altro uomo; infine, sventolando un paio di mutande, si catapultò fuori a salti mortali ripetendo ossessivamente "Grazie" per lo meno cinquanta volte.

Appena uscito il lupo, il sorriso sulle labbra di Jean-Claude si spense come se fosse stato premuto un bottone, e lui si diresse in bagno per sciacquarsi il viso, senza rivolgere la parola al vampiro rimasto in camera. Asher ne recepì il pessimo umore, e lo guardò rovistare nei cassetti alla ricerca di un inesistente pigiama di suo gusto.  
"Bè, hai qualcosa di importante da dirmi?" domandò il Master con aria indifferente per esorcizzare l'atmosfera pesante.  
"Nulla di che" replicò con leggerezza l'altro, appena appoggiato al materasso, in attesa di capire la ragione di tale inquietudine, ma ormai convinto a non andarsene senza fare nulla.  
"Sei qui a farmi il culo, non è così?" sbottò Jean-Claude, pensando "Sbrighiamoci", quando si fu stufato del silenzio del suo compagno che, zitto e teso, se lo mangiava con gli occhi.  
Asher inghiottì un paio di risposte ironiche e da coltello nella piaga in stile "Ti sembra di aver  
fatto qualcosa di male?" o "No, amore, non c'è problema se mi sostituisci con Micah", e rispose invece con semplicità e senza ironia: "Dovrei, eh?"  
Jean-Claude alzò le spalle, ma restò aggrappato al comò come ad un'ancora di salvezza, senza voltarsi.  
"Vieni qui da me" mormorò allora Asher in tono serio. L'altro lo percepì come severo, ed esitò visibilmente: poi riflettè che ignorare la cosa avrebbe solo significato solo trascinarla e trovarsi doppia dose la volta dopo, così indossò il suo viso più tranquillo e si diresse verso il suo uomo, avvicinandosi a sufficienza perchè lui gli afferrasse un polso abbastanza forte da farglielo sentire per tirarlo contro di sè.  
Davanti all'assenza di reazione, Asher gli accarezzò la guancia, lievemente, e un angolo della sua bocca si sollevò in un improvviso fremito di umorismo: "Magari però... che ne dici... possiamo sempre litigare domani".  
Jean-Claude si scostò quanto bastava a fissarlo dritto in faccia, controllando di non essere schernito, e solo allora si concesse di rispondere all'abbraccio, appoggiando la testa sul petto del suo compagno, che riconoscendo la richiesta lo strinse meglio, baciandogli i capelli e la fronte. "Mon corbeau, non aver paura, su! Vedrai... vedrai che andrà tutto bene, ci inventeremo qualcosa" cercò di consolarlo, in attesa di spiegazioni più elaborate dei miagolii stizziti, anche se non lacrimevoli, provenienti al momento dal vampiro più piccolo. "Cosa c'è che non va? E' solo il calo di adrenalina, dai: gli ultimi giorni sono stati intensi ma ci hai guadagnato da tutti i lati". Jean-Claude grugnì in modo scettico, così Asher cercò di scuoterlo leggermente senza però scrostarselo di dosso, e continuò elencando: "Ascolta, la tua posizione è più sicura che mai, tutti i gruppi ti stimano e fanno la fila per sigillare alleanze. La tua donna è tornata da te, e 'sta volta sembra decentemente sicura di quello che fa; secondo me è anche plausibile che volesse solo sistemarsi un po', lo sai quanto teme di non essere all'altezza. E comunque hai visto che se le spieghi per bene le cose capisce un po' di più ed è disponibile a provare".  
L'unica risposta fu un mugugnante "Me ne frego", unito ad altri squittii, e Asher dovette trattenere una risata maligna prima di pensare a qualcos'altro. "I suoi leopardi le hanno fatto molto bene: ha scoperto cosa significa avere qualcuno che dipende da te, ma anche cosa vuol dire avere una famiglia, e ne aveva un gran bisogno". Poi dovette tirare un respiro, cercando di renderlo il meno profondo possibile. "E sono assolutamente sicuro che Micah sarà un acquisto prezioso anche per la tua famiglia. E' davvero una brava persona e la sua voglia di rendersi utile e degno non è menzognera. Anita si abituerà ad averlo nel letto, e lui ti sarà molto d'aiuto a gestirla".  
Il vampiro biondo aveva dato fondo alla sua capacità di improvvisare uno show conciliante e ragionevole, e si sentiva relativamente fiero di quanto era riuscito a mettere da parte la sua legittima seccatura per essere di conforto al suo improvvisamente fragile amore, e restò completamente scioccato dalla reazione dell'altro, che in un attimo scattò indietro ringhiando. "Gestirla? E cosa diavolo è, una mandria di bufali invece di una signora? E io dovrei essere addirittura felice del fatto che non abbia combinato nient'altro di delirante per una volta? Anzi, devo anche essere contento di tirarmi nel MIO dannato letto uno gnomo col cazzo grosso? Bè, siamo a cavallo!"  
"Non intendevo offenderti" replicò sommessamente Asher per gettare acqua sulla benzina.  
Ma Jean-Claude sputò fuoco dalle narici. "Non ce l'ho con te. E' che dopo anni di fatica e sacrifici dover essere soddisfatto di ottenere dalla mia donna reazioni appena appena da essere umano di facciata mi fa venire voglia di piantare tutto e scappare alle Maldive. Non è giusto. Non mi basta che lei comprenda il minimo indispensabile per sopravvivere e nulla di più  
complesso. Cristo, mi fa sembrare un democratico progressista!"  
Asher si strinse nelle spalle: "Dai, Jean, così sei troppo duro. Sapevi bene com'era, me l'hai raccontato tu stesso di come ti sei innamorato di lei, e la sua capacità di badare a se stessa ti è sempre piaciuta: non puoi ora lamentarti della sua indipendenza".  
"Certo, questo lo so. E sapevo anche come la sua apparenza celasse molte incertezze su di sè, non era difficile da capire. Però non sapevo che fosse così stupida da credere... non solo... da aggrapparsi alle stupide idee fondamentaliste di sua nonna".  
"E' solo una bambina che gioca con cose più grandi di lei, devi darle tempo: te lo puoi permettere".  
"Sarà come dici. Ma sono stufo, Asher. Stufo di non avere nulla di ciò che desidero, intanto che il tempo passa. E soprattutto inizio a dubitare che il tempo possa portare a qualcosa".  
Il vampiro più anziano gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa e il Master cercò le parole per esprimersi meglio: "Se la sua intima convinzione e il suo vero essere sono davvero così... contrari a me e a ciò che sono, al punto che nemmeno la ragione e la consapevolezza possano vincere il pregiudizio innato, cosa posso fare?" Poi l'uomo si affrettò a troncare le parole già sulla bocca del suo secondo riprendendo con meno amarezza, come a sviare il discorso: "E quanto odio che usi le mani con me! Quando ha visto Gretel ed è venuta subito a darmi un pugno l'ho aspettata visualizzandomi la possibilità di annodarle le braccia con le gambe e girarle la testa come l'Esorcista".  
Asher sogghignò e lo riafferrò saldamente per la cintura della vestaglia, posandogli l'altra mano sul fianco con aria possessiva. "Devo cogliere una velata allusione ai miei modi?"  
Jean-Claude scosse la testa con forza ed esclamò un "No" piuttosto convinto.  
Allora l'altro rise apertamente: "Avanti, Jean, sii onesto. Se la prendi così sul personale per una reazione d'impulso cosa dovresti pensare di me? Sono quattrocentonovantacinque anni o giù di lì che sopporti le mie inclinazioni degeneri, e sono assolutamente certo che non ti sia piaciuto sempre".  
"E' un paragone che non esiste dal punto di vista morale: vorrei rammentarti che non è strano un tuo comportamento da sadico bastardo medioevale, perchè tu sei un sadico bastardo medioevale. Lungo tutta la tua vita, e la tua vita è piuttosto lunga mon ami, hai imparato a considerare la punizione fisica come la norma, nelle occasioni più diverse. Può infastidirmi che tu perda il controllo, o che tu ce l'abbia perfettamente e faccia lo stesso lo stronzo, ma se ti diverti tanto non vedo motivo di esserne turbato. E ad ogni modo posso sempre ammazzarti" concluse mostrandogli la lingua e guadagnandosi una lunga carezza sulla schiena. Poi tornò più triste. "Invece Anita è una donna del duemila. Probabilmente ha anche la tessera di qualche associazione contro le violenze in famiglia. Se vedesse una sua amica con un labbro spaccato ne denuncerebbe il marito; di più: se io reagissi come lei ne sarebbe sconvolta e mi manderebbe monsieur Storr".  
"Va bene, una nana americana, che di mestiere fa lo sbirro del circo, quando la fai incazzare tende ad atteggiarsi come in uno dei loro thriller burini. Non capisco perchè lo trovi curioso". "Sei una sega a fare lo gnorri. La differenza è che laddove tu sei il figlio infame di una grandissima puttana, Anita non ritiene di dover includere i suoi comportamenti nei miei confronti nell'ambito delle cortesie che userebbe addirittura inconsciamente verso un umano".  
Asher non riuscì a non sgranare gli occhi: "Questa si chiama paranoia. E tu stesso hai riso come un matto per venti minuti a quel destro delizioso che avete tirato a Richard assieme al munin di Raina". Poi fece una pausa e accarezzò con un dito le labbra lievemente incurvate del suo compagno. "Vorresti dirmi cosa ti rende così desolato, mon tresor?"  
L'altro vampiro si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie e si lisciò la veste da camera, tornando subito nervoso. "Bien, ma riderai. E poi ti arrabbierai."  
"Farò il possibile per accontentarti".  
Jean-Claude sospirò: "Vedi, tu hai ragione a ricordarmi i motivi per cui ho scelto Anita e me ne sono innamorato. Tra questi, oltre alla sua decisione e a quanto mi fa ridere, vi sono la sua coscienza e la sua bontà: non sempre sono perfettamente d'accordo con lei, ma tutto sommato la considero una forma di assicurazione, e di salvezza... purtroppo non sempre il confronto con certi alti standard mi è favorevole, e mi trovo a non sapere dove porre il limite, e a dubitare di me".  
"Capisco la difficoltà, ma addirittura non conoscerti più non ti pare esagerato? Soprattutto di fronte al fatto che la tua serva troppe volte confonde il suo delirio personale con la verità divina". Il Master annuì impercettibilmente. "Ma io non voglio diventare come Belle" sputò irrigidendosi. "E se Anita, dopo tutto questo tempo, persiste a vedere un mostro in me e nella mia magia cosa devo pensare? E lo fa, più o meno consapevolmente ma questo pensiero non la lascia mai! Perché dovrebbe aver paura dell'amore, altrimenti? Sono io che sbaglio dal principio? Devo smettere di dare valore al suo sentire solo quando non mi è comodo?"  
Come previsto, sul viso del vampiro più alto passò un'ombra di sorriso, e Jean-Claude continuò sottovoce, in tono vergognoso: "Asher... ma secondo te il mio demone è tanto cattivo?"  
L'uomo biondo lo guardò bene per un momento, quasi assicurandosi che non fosse impazzito, poi scoppiò in uno scroscio di risa tale da piegargli le gambe e rigargli la faccia di lacrime. "Sicuro, sicuro. Più crudele di Hitler e Marylin Manson messi assieme. Ma si sa, i vampiri vanno giudicati tutti a prescindere. Forse dovresti concederti un soggiorno a Parigi: sono certo che Belle possa rinfrescarti la memoria su qualche dettaglio in disuso, e se ti presenti con una storia tanto gustosa lo farà gratis".  
"Scemo. Te l'avevo detto che mi avresti preso in giro. Io dico sul serio!" Jean-Claude gli rivolse una smorfia, attendendo la reazione, e l'altro tornò immediatamente cupo.  
"Sinceramente, Jean? Dico sul serio anch'io". Asher mollò di scatto un pugno all'innocente colonna del baldacchino, che scricchiolò pericolosamente. "Perché va bene tutto, ma questo non è giusto, oltre che ridicolo: tu per primo dovresti sapere che il bianco e il nero vanno bene forse per l'arredamento". Poi si scostò meglio i capelli dalla guancia rovinata. "Di chi è questo bel lavoro? Eh? Te lo dico io: di un paio di preziosissimi preti, buonanime, pilastri della società. Guarda, uno di loro covava persino un reale sentimento religioso, ha pregato con sincerità per la mia conversione, ha tentato di aiutarmi come poteva, non lo trovi divinamente surreale?" Il vampiro sogghignò con asprezza davanti all'espressione raggelata del suo compagno, e in un lampo gli fu addosso senza toccarlo, interrompendone il tentativo di balbettare non si sa cosa. "Ma non rammentiamo pazzi fanatici evidentemente confusi sui loro stessi valori, ti sconvolge troppo. E comunque con ogni probabilità i buoni cristiani direbbero che me lo sono meritato: ero già un assassino pervertito da molto tempo, oltre che un sodomita miscredente e altro. Forse ero meno incattivito di ora, ma tra i peccati capitali mi risparmiavo giusto l'avarizia".  
Jean-Claude si sentì una carogna, e la voce gli tremò mentre cercava di scusarsi. "Io non intendevo..."  
L'altro non lo lasciò finire: lo strinse alla vita con un braccio, gli baciò gli occhi in modo rassicurante, e gli accarezzò con delicatezza i ricci per scostarglieli dalla schiena; poi lasciò scorrere la mano dal viso fino al collo della vestaglia, scoprendogli le spalle con un gesto brusco. Il vampiro più giovane sussultò e cercò di liberarsi, ma Asher lo spinse contro il cassettone, tenendolo aggrappato a sè e costringendolo gentilmente a voltare solo la testa all'indietro, verso  
lo specchio sul comò, perchè guardasse lui stesso le sottili strie bianche sulla sua pelle nuda. "Vogliamo parlare delle tue cicatrici, mon corbeau? Non sono forse opera di brave persone che credevano di fare il loro lavoro? Ora, non comincerò con te una discussione teologico-analitica sul peccato originale e sulle perversioni infantili, ma io nego che qualcosa di simile possa essere bene!"  
Jean-Claude era commosso, non sapeva cosa rispondere, così alla fine decise di dimostrare la sua fiducia al compagno continuando il discorso. "Tu hai ragione, lo so. Mi rendo conto che l'umanità non è fatta di santi, anzi, e la mia razza non mi ha dato solo dolore, nonostante alcuni picchi di ineguagliabile simpatia. Capisco anch'io che l'albero si riconosce dai frutti, e che alla fin fine è tutta questione di carattere e necessità: non intendo mancare di rispetto alle migliaia di persone colpevoli solo di difendere la loro famiglia. Però a volte... il mio potere è così mostruoso, e io ne ho paura".  
A quel punto Asher si ruppe le scatole e lo scosse brutalmente, esclamando: "Basta, Cristo! Con queste cazzate stai insultando tutta la tua linea di sangue, da Belle Morte a me, e te stesso per primo". Il suo viso si contorse, e la magia illuminò la sua figura. "Il demonio sa quante ragioni di lagnanza personale io abbia contro la mia signora, nonostante ciò che mi ha insegnato. E' una puttana, e il suo avermi dato la vita per due volte non compensa che per due volte mi abbia strappato l'anima, tanto per cominciare. Ma non leverò mai una voce sul modo in cui ha conquistato e regge la nostra esistenza, anche rispetto agli altri Clan: io sono fiero del mio lignaggio, e non lo rinnegherò certo per la coercizione isterica di un Dio represso".  
"D'accordo. Nascere dall'amore è meglio che provenire dalla bestialità, dall'ira, o dalla decomposizione. E apprezzo che il nostro potere sia caldo, vivo, a volte addirittura gentile. Però, come mi fai notare tu stesso, strappare l'anima con la lussuria è forse un modo più sporco di altri: perchè è ingannevole, ti riempie di promesse, e quando è finito lascia una solitudine e un vuoto di una crudeltà infernale" rispose il Master spostandosi verso il letto, dove si sedette scomposto a guardare il pavimento, senza preoccuparsi di riordinare la vestaglia.  
Asher smise di respirare, gli si avvicinò e abbassò con grazia un ginocchio a terra. "Dare amore e piacere agli altri è una cosa bella, punto. Lo so che non ti piace pensarci, e che non ti ha portato fortuna, ma tu sei sempre stato così disperatamente voluto perchè sei il migliore: tu fai felice chi ti è vicino, Jean, e se questo ti rende malvagio allora fanculo, ci vengo anche subito all'inferno con te".  
Jean-Claude sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, e si morse il labbro cercando di non fare la donnetta, poi tirò la camicia del compagno, senza parole: Asher colse il suggerimento, si alzò senza staccarsi, e si mise seduto contro i cuscini, prendendo comodamente in braccio il suo amore, che, rilassato come non era da anni, gli si appoggiò, sollevando il viso verso di lui e investendolo di uno sguardo talmente intenso da affogarlo di dolcezza e desiderio. Il vampiro biondo non avrebbe potuto resistere nemmeno volendo, e non voleva; allora sospirò appena, e si chinò a baciare la bocca tanto vicina.  
Restarono un po' così, godendosi il raro momento di pura gioia, lieti di essere ancora capaci di allontanare le incomprensioni dettate dall'altalena di doveri mai abbastanza maledetti. Entrambi sapevano a cosa stesse pensando l'altro: stavano ricordando l'ultima volta in cui erano riusciti a creare una simile intimità, quando l'ex inviato del Consiglio aveva deciso di accettare l'invito a considerare St. Louis come sua nuova casa. Avevano capito che era uno di quei momenti alla "Adesso o mai più", e l'avevano colto, parlando per tre notti di fila, riassumendosi gli ultimi cento anni, cercando di perdonarsi, sviscerando la situazione di nuovo complessa fino ad accettarla come necessaria "per ora". Un "per ora" che in quell'istante li stava bruciando vivi,  
perchè quello che si erano detti da subito avrebbero voluto ripeterlo più spesso, e senza rischiare la catastrofe ogni volta.  
Jean-Claude agguantò una ciocca di capelli d'oro, arrotolandosela su un dito, affascinato. "Io ti amo, mon chardonneret" sussurrò concentrato. Poi la sua espressione si fece maliziosa. "Mi dispiace: ti faccio sempre incazzare e non ti aiuto per niente saltandoti addosso così. Però non devi dubitare mai che io stia lavorando per la causa; se non te lo dico è perchè non riuscirei più a fermarmi".  
L'altro uomo rise piano e allungò la mano a dargli un buffetto. "Sei adorabile quando fai così, ma non è necessario".  
"Così come?"  
"Quando mi trovi tutte le scuse del mondo. Lo so che mi ami almeno quanto ti amo io, e me lo dimostri sempre nei modi più belli e tangibili: non è colpa tua se sono uno stronzo geloso, e mi dispiace che ci vada sempre di mezzo tu. Per quanto non mi piacciano per niente certi risvolti, sono perfettamente d'accordo con il tuo desiderio di mantenere intatti i rapporti con la tua serva umana; tu la ami, e questo mi fa piacere perchè so che è stato importante per te, ma, se anche non fosse così, il suo potere giustificherebbe da solo una scelta di conciliazione. Almeno finchè lei si dimostra disponibile a imparare e a provarci, come ha fatto di recente, la costrizione deve essere l'ultima possibilità: non sarò certo io a suggerirti di non rendere affettuoso quel tipo di relazione" concluse con uno sforzo apprezzabile, omettendo di rievocare Julianna.  
Il viso di Jean-Claude si tese, per mostrare subito una certa indifferenza insofferente. "Insomma, ora che ma petite ha provato le gioie dello gnomo mi auguro che capisca l'assoluta possibilità di scopare più di un innamorato alla volta!"  
"Non l'aveva già visto accadere con il vostro Ulfric?"  
"Chi? Quell'idiota? Quello te la fa passare proprio! Prima o poi lo ammazzerò. Insieme a Nonna Blake" dichiarò il Master senza logica apparente ma sfregandosi le mani con sguardo torvo. Asher sogghignò, e alzò un sopracciglio. "Il che ci riporta ad interagire con lo gnomo e il suo... vabè..." Tirò un respiro. "Scusami per ieri, non avrei dovuto fare una scena simile. E' che Micah è bello, e tanto dolce. E io mi sono sentito proprio preso per i fondelli: è questo che faccio così fatica a lasciar perdere, insieme alla bravura della tua ragazza nel cucirsi gli occhi davanti a qualsiasi cosa non le vada a genio, come se poi fossimo chissà cosa. Dì la verità, sarebbe un bel sollievo anche per te se diventasse il tuo amante; e Anita potrebbe tranquillamente dimenticarmi per i prossimi due secoli" finì con più amarezza di quanto avesse inteso metterci.  
Jean-Claude drizzò le orecchie e tentò di ricambiare un po' della paziente tenerezza che il suo compagno gli stava dimostrando, ancora più benvenuta conoscendone il carattere. "Se il tuo problema più pressante è ottenere maggiori rassicurazioni da parte mia possiamo accordarci perchè io ti lecchi dieci minuti tutti i giorni per farti capire quanto sei bello".  
Asher rimase assurdamente commosso, pur sentendosi un pochino sciocco a farsi bastare un goccio di adulazione, e rispose con calore, stringendo meglio a sè l'altro vampiro e intervallando le parole con piccoli baci. "Forse ha un po' ragione anche lei a essere gelosa. Sei troppo carino con me, mon corbeau".  
Allora Jean-Claude gli si spalmò addosso, nascondendogli il viso nel collo e mormorando qualcosa di inintelligibile su quanto avesse bisogno di lui, e di quanto fosse bello essere lì dopo tanto tempo.  
Ora, Asher sapeva benissimo che il suo uomo stava solo ronzando vaghe romanticherie, e che non aveva intenzioni allusive: non era certo da lui nè rovinare apposta un momento così complice, nè più in generale chiedere direttamente il conto. Però il vampiro subì l'accenno al  
periodo che avevano passato separati come un chiaro richiamo del Fato a qualcosa che doveva fare da moltissimo tempo.  
"Dico davvero, Jean. Sei troppo buono con me, e lo sei sempre stato".  
Il Master riconobbe un tono diverso, e si raddrizzò, pur senza scostarsi dal suo grembo, aggrottando la fronte. Asher gli prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, ma il sorriso non raggiunse i suoi occhi.  
"Non capisco come tu faccia a non avermi ancora strozzato, dopo tutto il male che ti ho fatto e continuo a farti. Non capisco che cosa diavolo ci vedi in me: io sì che sono un mostro". Poi continuò in fretta, per aggirare l'espressione di palese protesta sul viso dell'altro e impedire a se stesso di cedere al desiderio di lasciar perdere, di nuovo. "Va beeene, non è pietà la tua, fin qui ci sono arrivato, la conosco la tua faccia".  
"E anche il resto!"  
"Aggiudicato. Ma ad ogni modo aveva ragione Belle a dire che l'acquasanta mi è entrata in un orecchio e mi ha corroso il cervello. Infatti, pur dovendoti duecento anni di arretrati, l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è darti l'impressione che io sia rimasto solo per scopare come un bue in calore". Il tentativo ironico non riuscì particolarmente bene, e il tono del vampiro conteneva un'ansia e una frustrazione immense.  
Jean-Claude riuscì a intromettersi passando le dita sulla coscia del compagno. "Bè, oltre al fatto che per noi è un po' particolare, mi pare che l'immagine non ti si addica per niente. E non è proprio come se... insomma... come se io non centrassi nulla, o avessi progetti diversi".  
Il vampiro biondo gli prese il mento per farsi guardare, quasi con rabbia. "Lungi da me negare che tu sia un piccolo demonio depravato, come direbbe qualcuno, ma hai capito perfettamente cosa intendo, e sai benissimo che è vero". Il suo viso si fece dolente. "Anche tutte le tue ultime paranoie sono colpa mia: sei rimasto solo nel modo peggiore, contro un branco di avvoltoi affamati che aspettavano da secoli una nostra cazzata, e non potevi difenderti. Avrei dovuto essere io a farlo, e non darò mai abbastanza per essere perdonato". Deglutì. "Da quando... ho ucciso la nostra donna non faccio altro che collezionare porcherie più o meno terrificanti, che si riversano immancabilmente su di te. Troppe cose non dovevano succedere e io posso soltanto cercare di mostrarti il mio dispiacere". Infine ammutolì, perchè Jean-Claude era scoppiato in una sommessa risata felice.  
"Mon chardonneret, non c'è alcun dubbio che io sia un idiota: ti basti pensare a quando ti sbavo dietro con quell'espressione da fine intellettuale di cui l'altra sera Narcissus ci ha donato un'interpretazione delle più fulgide; ma ad ogni modo sui motivi del mio amore per te sono preparatissimo, posso farti un elenco in qualunque momento tu lo richieda, ordinatamente diviso in ragioni ontologiche, metafisiche, razionali e non, consce e non, personali, di target e di esperienza. Se per te è un bisogno o un sollievo parlarmi di questo naturalmente sono a tua disposizione, ma non farlo per me: non voglio nel modo più assoluto che ti sembri di dovermelo, perchè non è così, nè lo è mai stato. Comunque costringerti a restare qui è un'espiazione sufficiente, e su questo ti giuro che userò qualsiasi trucco mi venga in mente".  
"Mi fido" rispose Asher con aria solenne, in attesa del seguito, preannunciato dalla contrazione delle dita del suo compagno sulle lenzuola. Jean-Claude si fermò un momento, mentre i suoi criceti correvano più velocemente del solito a cercare una soluzione non troppo dolorosa per le verità che doveva vomitare; alla fine guardò l'altro con i suoi occhi più limpidi e trasparenti. "Forse avrai notato che non ho mai provato odio per te, e quante volte sono stato io a implorare il tuo perdono".  
Asher fece del suo meglio per non irrigidirsi più di quanto non fosse già: l'aveva notato sì,  
maledizione, dal primo giorno cosciente, e i modi in cui aveva torturato il suo personale grillo parlante per farlo stare zitto non erano riferibili; non ebbe molto successo, e fu scosso da un lungo tremito, inspirando profondamente per interrompere il suo uomo.  
Ma lui aveva appena cominciato un discorso preparato a lungo. "E' che hai sempre avuto ragione. E' stata colpa mia. Non ho ritardato apposta, certo, ma non ero dove avrei dovuto essere. Lo sapevamo di essere in una situazione orrendamente precaria, senza un Principato alle spalle, e invece ci siamo separati nel modo più stupido. Avremmo dovuto pensarci. No. Io avrei dovuto pensarci: io ho espresso la necessità di allontanarmi, come potevate voi dirmi di no? Quindi vedi che come minimo possiamo dividere la colpa a metà" concluse stringendo le labbra ostinatamente.  
Asher battè le ciglia per ricacciare le lacrime, e suggerì con voce roca: "Metà un accidenti. Colgo volentieri l'occasione che mi offri di non parlarne più, sai che sono debole sul mio stupido orgoglio; ormai siamo qui, ma io potevo svegliarmi molto prima".  
L'espressione di Jean-Claude passò allora da triste a pensosa, mentre cercava di distendere l'atmosfera. "Ci ho riflettuto tanto, sai? Sì, mi sarebbe piaciuto passare questi anni con te, ma forse è stato un bene che tu ce l'abbia fatta da solo".  
L'altro piegò la testa, confuso ma incuriosito.  
"Voglio dire, mon cher, che tu hai subito un trauma insostenibile: dovresti essere morto, e hai sguazzato ben a fondo nella follia. Ma soprattutto nessuno ti ha teso un dito, al contrario, ti hanno aiutato a scavare. Nonostante questo però sei tornato in posti di responsabilità, guadagnati senza una bella faccia da culo, e hai rappezzato da solo il tuo cuore e il tuo spirito. Se ci fossi stato io mi avresti ripetuto a vita di essere un buono a nulla vivo solo grazie alla pietà della sua puttana: almeno così non puoi scocciare che non sei abbastanza Master". Jean-Claude si fermò per rivolgere un piccolo sorriso malizioso al suo compagno, che rimase fulminato da un'onda di eccitazione; poi il suo viso si fece più timido, e gli occhi blu brillarono: "La vuoi sapere una cosa, però? Ti avrei aspettato per sempre".  
Ad Asher sembrò di non avere mai visto niente di più bello al mondo. In meno di un attimo colmò lo spazio tra di loro, troppi millimetri: non seppe mai se lo disse ad alta voce o lo pensò, ma Jean-Claude lo sentì bene. "Grazie, mon corbeau, grazie".  
Allora rispose allegramente: "Ora che abbiamo fatto pace puoi smetterla di dormire sul divano?" E si baciarono con tutta la passione del mondo, non poterono nè vollero impedirselo, per scacciare qualsiasi lontananza. Finchè Jean-Claude non si staccò, con il nobile intento di massacrare brutalmente i vestiti stropicciati ma ancora chiusi della sua preda.  
Il Principe riuscì a terminare i bottoni con le unghie e coi denti, strappando quello che era troppo distratto per trattare con gentilezza, e stava giusto spezzando la cintura di cuoio quando il suo amante si svegliò dall'incantesimo e lo prese per i polsi, strappandogli un verso di chiarissima protesta.  
Asher ansimava. "Fermati, piccola cagna. Non farmi fare una cosa che non vuoi: non è giusto se me ne approfitto così".  
L'altro provò una faccia da "Cazzo dici?", ma davanti alla ripresa di controllo dell'altro adottò una tattica di demoniaco labbruzzo tremulo, completamente sprezzante dello sforzo necessario per mostrarsi cavaliere.  
"Dai, Jean, ti prego, sii buono. Come si fa? Se mi guardi così mi sento magnanimo e posso aspettarti per tutto il tempo che vuoi, posso aspettare anche lei, si sta già convincendo e possiamo sempre inventarci qualcosa. Ma non iniziare ciò che non puoi portare a compimento" continuò con voce strangolata, piantandogli le dita nella coscia.  
Jean-Claude si mise in ginocchio, la vestaglia arricciata attorno come una nuvola, e lo fissò a lungo, abbracciandone la figura, mentre la sua espressione diventava via via più buffamente perversa e decisamente ostinata. "Ma io voglio fare l'amore con te!" miagolò lamentoso. "Pliiis". Asher non sapeva cosa dire: era felice, lusingato, e voleva tentare di fare la cosa migliore, per una volta; solo che niente di giusto poteva impedirgli di deludere il suo amore. Rifletté in fretta, dovevano assolutamente trovare una soluzione, almeno uno snack, per coronare il loro desiderio di stare insieme, o il problema si sarebbe ripresentato ciclicamente, e valutò che Jean-Claude non sembrava al massimo della sua consapevolezza, o della sua forza di volontà, ma piuttosto stanco, emozionato, e devastato dalla fame. Bè, non l'avrebbe sicuramente abbandonato, e forse poteva riuscire a regalargli un po' di tempo senza controllo.  
"Mon corbeau, ce la fai a tenere chiusi i marchi per una cena romantica?" sussurrò aiutandolo a districarsi dalla vestaglia e facendogli sentire la pressione delle zanne nell'incavo del gomito.  
Il vampiro più giovane sembrò scuotersi, respirò, e i suoi occhi si snebbiarono, pur senza perdere il luccichio di potere. Allora annuì con forza, e si chinò ad infilare il naso nei capelli d'oro del suo compagno. "Sai cosa pensavo?" Scostò i capelli e gli prese gentilmente il lobo tra i denti. "Pensavo, no... che le orecchie non sono mica sesso americano".

**Author's Note:**

> Un vecchio lavoro evocato dalle profondità di un sito italiano ormai morto ma mai dimenticato, il Puddu's animators-inc.com...  
> Ripubblico in memoria dei giorni di discussione sul sesso sano sesso americano.  
> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright.


End file.
